you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Advanced Nurturing High School
, also known as in the anime, is a school established by the Japanese government to nurture the young people who will support the country in the future. It boasts a 100% employment and college entry rate, and with thorough, state-directed teaching methods, it spares no effort in pursuing the nation's desired future. Rules * At this school, each student will have their own points to be used in place of money when buying goods and services. There is nothing, within the realm of reason, that cannot be bought on campus using points.You-Zitsu Episode 1 * At this school, each class is assigned a certain number of class points. Class points will fluctuate based on the affiliated students' behavior and the results of certain tests. Every month, each student is assigned private points equal to their class points times 100.You-Zitsu Episode 2 * At this school, any student who fails to meet the required score on a midterm or final exam will be expelled. The threshold for expulsion is 50% of the average score of the rest of the class in any given subject.You-Zitsu Episode 3 * At this school, Class A through D labels are provisional and can change based on class point assignments. The class with the current highest total class points will be named Class A, with B, C, and D, being named respectively in descending order.You-Zitsu Episode 4 * At this school, class membership remains the same from enrollment through graduation. It is assumed that the students of each class will come together to overcome various challenges and grow through doing this.You-Zitsu Episode 5 * Students of the school are allowed to exchange private points among themselves. The acquisition of another students’ private points through fraud or threat will result in severe punishment, but the trading of points under any contract deemed legitimate will be left up to personal discretion.You-Zitsu Episode 6 *At this school, students can buy the right to transfer to the class of their choosing. 20,000,000 private points are required to do this.You-Zitsu Episode 7 Locations Dormitories The main characters, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (who lives at 4/F), Suzune Horikita, and Kikyō Kushida, reside in one of the four building units that are used for dormitory purposes. Each of the units is a 14-storey building comprised of not less than 140 rooms that are individually divided among students. The first seven floors are dedicated to male students while the upper seven floors are for the female ones. These buildings are arrayed by a pair of elevators, and possibly a section where the fire exit is positioned. Additionally, each room in each building is designed to be minimal as possible and is enough for student's survival. It is also known to have its distinctive security passcode which is accessible through duplicate green cards. It is also known to be equipped with an internal telephone line system that is available all the time for all those that are residing in this area. The dormitory is known to be near with public spheres such as the park and boulevard. Details about the head manor and dorm staff are yet to be revealed in the series. School Complex Classrooms Every classroom is equipped with a whiteboard, TV-screens, lockers, and fixed 25 student tables. Surveillance cameras are also present in this area. Cafeteria The main function of this area is to provide a standard meal to students with the exchange of private points. The meals are priced with great diversity which is directly proportional to the taste they offer. This area is also known to be under the surveillance of cameras. Student Council Room This room is made for the activities related to Student Council's duties such as for holding a regular special meeting with leaders of successful classes for each year level and for management of local student affairs. This room has a big U-shaped table with comfy seats. It is also known to be equipped with a projector and automatic window blinders. This area is revealed to be somewhere near the school's swimming pool. Swimming Pool Library This is an airconditioned area that is specially made for book archiving and referencing. Other kinds of student activities such as group study and meeting are also allowed in the area. Details about the librarian and the library staff are yet to be revealed in the series. Covered Court This multi-purpose area is where the annual opening ceremonies are being conducted. It is also used by the Basketball Club for their regular evening trainings. Keyaki Mall Cafe This area is inside the Keyaki Mall, the main mall complex of Advanced Nurturing High School. It is a well-known place among the female where they not only can buy drinks and beverages but also study and meet up for secular reasons. SIVCAMERA This area is inside the Keyaki Mall, the main mall complex of Advanced Nurturing High School. It is an electronic store that offers various kind of services; one of which is for electronic device warranty repair. This is where Airi Sakura, with the presence of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Kikyō Kushida, brought her camera in order for it to be fixed. So far, the only known employee of this store is Yukitsu Kusuda, who is now in custody of the police due to his attempted crime against Airi Sakura. Karaoke Clubs This area is inside the Keyaki Mall, the main mall complex of Advanced Nurturing High School. Aside from offering rooms for disco and karaoke, alcohol and exquisite beverages are also being served here. This location is often visited by Class 1-C students and some 1-D students. Public Spheres Being within the confides of Advanced Nurturing High School, most of the areas in the public sphere are being under surveillance of cameras. There's also an active group of police that regularly patrols the area. Park This circular area is comprised of several benches on its perimeter with each of them facing the fountain at its center. Boulevard It is a non-surveillance area composed of a pathway made of bricks, a considerable number of street lights, and an iron fence that separates the land form to the sea. Leisure Pool Faculty Students Class 1-A * Class Representatives: Arisu Sakayanagi & Kōhei Katsuragi * Current Class Points: 1004 points Class 1-B * Class Representatives: Honami Ichinose & Ryūji Kanzaki * Current Class Points: 663 points Class 1-C * Class Representatives: Kakeru Ryūen & Mio Ibuki * Current Class Points: 492 points Class 1-D * Class Representatives: Suzune Horikita & Yōsuke Hirata * Current Class Points: 87 points Staff References Category:Schools